Too old, too poor, too dangerous
by Winterlude
Summary: The Marauders get to know that Andromeda Tonks has had a baby... short and drabble. One shot. REVIEW!


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter

'Moooooooony…'

'What?'

'Stop studying'

'Cannot'

'Mooooooony...'

'James, shut up.'

At a quarter to nine at Gryffindor table a group of third years were finishing their breakfast. A sandy blonde haired boy was frantically reading a book, with his eyes zooming up and down the pages. A scruffy haired boy on his side, playing lazily with a Snitch, was looking at him with a bored look. In front of them there were two other boys: one of them, black haired and charming (if a thirteen-year-old can be charming) was playing with his wand, while the little boy next to him was eating like he hadn't seen food for ages.

'Peter...' the black haired boy said.

The little boy didn't bother to answer, as he was busy putting in his mouth as much bread as possible.

'If you eat like this...'

'Mpf?'

'... you'll hiccup during the whole first hour. And we've McGonagall.'

The boy muttered something that sounded like: and so?

'Remember last time? Remember McGonagall getting mad at you? Telling you that you hiccup because you eat like a troll?'

Peter finally swallowed.

'But I'm hungry, Sirius' he protested.

Sirius looked at the scruffy haired boy in front of him.

'James, what can we do with him?' he asked

'I guess it's a lost cause' James answered.

'I'm not a lost cause! Remus, say something!' Peter said.

The blonde boy, like if he hadn't heard his friend, looked at his left, where there was a red haired girl.

'Lily, do you think McGonagall will put in the test Chapter 4?'

'I'm not sure, I think...'

Her sentence was abruptly cut by James, who screamed:

'The owls!'

In fact there were several owls flying towards their table. A big one settled in front of James.

'A package from mum! Look at this: jam, cookies, chocolate... Look, Sirius, there's something for you.'

'Your mum is great' Sirius said, taking the packet that James was handing. He had never got any mail: he thought that his mother just couldn't write Gryffindor Table on the envelope.

That's why when a small and lively owl fell into his bowl he handed it to Peter without even looking at it.

'Padfoot, but this is yours' the little boy said.

'Don't be silly, Wormtail, I never get any letter. Look better.'

'It's for you. It's written 'Sirius Black''.

Sirius looked at his friends. James' mouth was open in disbelief while Remus was still reading his book like nothing had happened.

'Open it!' Peter said.

Sirius took it and opened it, his hands shaking. What if something had happened at home?

He immediately recognized his cousin Andromeda's handwriting.

'It's from Andromeda' he said.

'Aaah.' James answered, looking at his package again.

Sirius read the letter quickly.

'God' he said 'God, God, God. God!'

'What?' James and Peter said at the same time.

'My cousin had a daughter!' he yelled.

'What? Was she pregnant?' James asked puzzled.

'I didn't know she was! I hadn't heard from her for ages. A daughter!'

'What's her name?' Peter asked.

'Nymphadora' Sirius answered with a sight.

'WHAT?'

'Old family name. I pity that poor little girl.' Sirius answered.

'Look, there's a picture' Peter said.

'Let me see, let me see!' James screamed, taking it.

He looked at it and then frowned.

'But she... she changes her hair colour. It's pink and green and red and brown and...'

'Yes. Andromeda writes in here that she's a Metamor something, she can change the shape of her face and the colour of her hair. She says it's a nightmare.'

'I think it's cool' James said looking at the picture.

'Remus, don't you want to see it?' Sirius asked.

'Studying' the boy muttered.

'Camon, you know everything. Look at it.'

Remus reluctanly closed his book and took the picture.

He smiled looking at the little baby moving her arms and changing her hair colour.

'Wow... she's beautiful' he said.

'In love with my little cousin?' Sirius asked jokingly.

'I guess I'm too old of her, Padfoot' he answered smiling.

'Yeah, and too dangerous. Your furry little problem could be a probled for the baby, don't you think?' James asked laughing.

Remus laughed back.

'And you are too poor. I mean, she's a girl. She is going to need necklaces and bracelets and all that stuff. Will your mum give you money for that?' Peter said.

'This is kinda non sense, Wormtail' Remus answered kindly.

'I do agree' James said.

'Can you give me the picture back?' Sirius asked.

Remus looked at it one more time. She was truly beautiful. A part of him thought: too old, too poor, too dangerous. He shrugged his shoulders and gave the picture to Sirius. He had no idea that those words were going to come back to his mind more than twenty years later.

A/N Just drabble, hope you like it... Please, REVIEW!!!


End file.
